Mary Gilmore
Dame Mary Gilmore DBE (16 August 1865 - 3 December 1962) was a prominent socialist Australian poet and journalist. Life Gilmore was born Mary Jean Cameron at Cotta Walla near Goulburn, New South Wales. When she was one year old her parents, Donald and Mary Ann, decided to move to Wagga Wagga to join her maternal grandparents, the Beatties, who had moved there from Penrith, New South Wales, in 1866. Her father obtained a job as a station manager at a property, Cowabbie, New South Wales, 100 km north of Wagga. A year later, he left that job to become a carpenter, building homesteads on properties in Wagga, Coolamon, Junee, Temora and West Wyalong for the next 10 years. This itinerant existence allowed Mary only a spasmodic formal education; however she did receive some on their frequent returns to Wagga, either staying with the Beatties or in rented houses. Her father purchased land and built his own house at Brucedale on the Junee Road, where they had a permanent home. She was then to attend, albeit briefly, Colin Pentland's private Academy at North Wagga Wagga and, when the school closed, transferred to Wagga Wagga Public School for two and a half years. At 14, in preparation to become a teacher, she worked as an assistant at her Uncle's school at Yerong Creek, New South Wales. After completing her teaching exams in 1882, she accepted a position as a teacher at Wagga Wagga Public School where she worked until December 1885. After a short teaching spell at Illabo she took up a teaching position at Silverton near the mining town of Broken Hill. There Gilmore developed her socialist views and began writing poetry. Literary career In 1890, Gilmore moved to Sydney, where she became part of the "''Bulletin'' school" of radical writers. Although the greatest influence on her work was Henry Lawson it was A. G. Stephens, literary editor of The Bulletin, who published her verse and established her reputation as a fiery radical poet, champion of the workers and the oppressed. She followed William Lane and other socialist idealists to Paraguay in 1896, where they had established a communal settlement called New Australia two years earlier. There she married William lane in 1897. By 1902 the socialist experiment had clearly failed and the Gilmore returned to Australia, where they took up farming near Casterton, Victoria. Gilmore's first volume of poetry was published in 1910, and for the ensuing half-century she was regarded as one of Australia's most popular and widely read poets. In 1908 she became women's editor of The Worker, the newspaper of Australia's largest and most powerful trade union, the Australian Workers Union (AWU). She was the Union's first woman member. The Worker gave her a platform for her journalism, in which she campaigned for better working conditions for working women, for children's welfare and for a better deal for the Indigenous Australians. Later life By 1931 Gilmore's views had become too radical for the AWU, but she soon found other outlets for her writing. She later wrote a regular column for the Communist Party of Australia's newspaper Tribune, although she was never a party member herself. In spite of her somewhat controversial politics, Gilmore accepted appointment as a Dame Commander of the Order of the British Empire in 1937, becoming Dame Mary Gilmore.It's an Honour: DBE She was the first person to be granted this award for services to literature. During World War II she wrote stirring patriotic verse such as No Foe Shall Gather Our Harvest. In her later years, Gilmore, separated from her husband, moved to Sydney, and enjoyed her growing status as a national literary icon. Before 1940 she published six volumes of verse and three editions of prose. After the war Gilmore published volumes of memoirs and reminiscences of colonial Australia and the literary giants of 1890s Sydney, thus contributing much material to the mythologising of that period. Gilmore died in 1962 at the age of 97. She was cremated and her ashes buried in her husband's grave in the Cloncurry Cemetery, Queensland.Dame Mary Gilmore, AllDownUnder.com. Web, June 19,2014. Recognition Gilmore was given the first state funeral accorded to a writer since the death of Henry Lawson in 1922. Gilmore's image appears on the Australian $10 note, along with an illustration inspired by No Foe Shall Gather Our Harvest and, as part of the copy-protection microprint, the text of the poem itself. The background of the illustration features a portrait of Gilmore by the well known Australian artist Sir William Dobell. In 1973 she was honoured on a postage stamp bearing her portrait issued by the Australia Post.Australian postage stamp in Gilmore's honour The Canberra suburb of Gilmore, the Canberra street, Gilmore Crescent, Garran, and the federal electorate of Gilmore are named after her. Publications Poetry *''Marri'd, and other verses. Melbourne: G. Robertson, 1910. *''The Passionate Heart. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1918. *''The Tilted Cart: A book of recitations''. Sydney: Worker Trade Union, 1925. *''The Wild Swan: Poems''. Melbourne: Robertson & Mullens, 1930. *''The Rue Tree: Poems''. Melbourne: Robertson & Mullens, 1931. *''Under the Wilgas: Poems''. Melbourne: Robertson & Mullens, 1932. *''Battlefields''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1939. *''Pro Patria Australia, and other poems''. Sydney: W.H. Honey, 1945. *''Fourteen Men: Verses'' (with Hugh McCrae). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1954. *''Selected Verse''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1969. **also published as The Passionate Heart, and other poems. Sydney & London: Angus & Robertson, 1979. *''The Collected Verse of Mary Gilmore'' (edited by Jennifer Strauss). (2 volumes), St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2003-2007. Non-fiction *''Hound of the Road'' (essays). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1922. *''Old Days, Old Ways: A book of recollections''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1934. *''More Recollections''. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1935. Juvenile *''The Tale of Tiddley Winks''. Sydney: The Bookfellow, 1916. *''Verse for Children'' (illustrated by Celeste Mass). Sydney: Writers Institute, 1955. *''Poems to Read to Young Australians''. (with Lydia Pender; illustrated by June Gulloch). Dee Why West, NSW: Hamlyn, 1968. *''Poems for Playtime'' (with Lydia Pender; illustrated by June Gulloch). London & New York: Hamlyn, 1969. *''The Singing Tree; a selection of Mary Gilmore's poetry for young readers'' (illustrated by Astra Lacis Dick). Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1971. Edited *''The Worker Cook Book: Compiled from the tried recipes of thrifty housekeepers, sent from all parts of Australia to the Worker's Woman's Page''. Sydney: Worker Trustees, 1917. Letters *''Letters of Mary Gilmore'' (edited by W.H. Wilde & T. Inglis Moore). Carlton, Vic: Melbourne University Press, 1980. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mary Gilmore, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 19, 2014. See also *List of Australian poets *Mary Gilmore Prize References *Dymphna Cusack and others, Mary Gilmore: A Tribute (1965) * * *Gavin Souter, A Peculiar People - The Australians in Paraguay *W.H.Wilde, Courage a Grace - Melbourne University Press (1988) *W H Wilde and T Inglis Moore, Letters of Mary Gilmore (1980) Notes External links ;Poems *"Lilies and Violets" *"Sweethearts" *"A Little Ghost" *"War" *"The Waradgery Tribe" *"Nationality" & "Old Botany Bay" *Dame Mary Gilmore at PoemHunter (12 poems) *Dame Mary Gilmore DBE at AllPoetry (73 poems) ;Audio / video *Mary Gilmore at YouTube ;About *Dame Mary Gilmore in the Oxford Companion to Australian Literature *Gilmore, Dame Mary Jean (1865–1962) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography *Mary Gilmore at AllDownUnder.com *Mary Gilmore at AustLit Category:1865 births Category:1962 deaths Category:Australian activists Category:Australian journalists Category:Australian people of Scottish descent Category:Australian poets Category:Australian Presbyterians Category:Australian women writers Category:Dames Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Australian dames Category:People from Sydney Category:People from Wagga Wagga Category:Australian socialists Category:Women poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets